Bonne fête Ma !
by Ploum31
Summary: Les Dalton se sont évadés, une fois de plus. Est-ce pour venir enfin à bout de Lucky Luke ? Dévaliser des banques ? Faire régner la terreur dans l'Ouest ? Non, c'est la fête des mères et les Dalton veulent la passer avec leur Ma !


**Crédits : Les personnages de Lucky Luke appartiennent à Morriss. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par calimera62 au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Pour le moment, Joe était plus que satisfait. Il ricana, fier de sa propre ingéniosité. Tout se passait comme prévu. La prison était désormais loin derrière eux et les quatre frères se glissaient dans la ville, telles des ombres, un objectif bien fixé en tête. Cette fois, ils n'échoueraient pas !

— Vous avez retenu le plan ? souffla-t-il alors que la façade de la bijouterie se dressait à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'embranchement de la ruelle, dans l'ombre des murs, juste le temps pour Joe de voir ses frères acquiescer à sa question. Pas le temps cependant de le leur faire répéter ; leur évasion avait déjà dû être découverte et leur temps était compté. S'ils ne voulaient pas que Lucky Luke fît encore avorter un de leurs plans… il ne le fallait surtout pas, surtout pas en ce jour, ce serait plus agaçant que d'habitude ! Alors cette fois, ils misaient sur leur rapidité d'exécution pour disparaitre avant qu'il n'arrivât.

— On y va !

Ils s'élancèrent et bifurquèrent pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bijouterie. En ce début d'après-midi, la boutique se trouvait être presque vide ; une bonne nouvelle car cela faisait moins de cibles à tenir en joue. Il n'y avait que les deux vendeurs derrière les vitrines et deux clients dont l'un se faisait visiblement renseigner. Les quatre frères braquèrent leurs armes sur eux alors que les vendeurs levaient les yeux et les apercevaient, surpris.

— Que personne ne bouge !

Les clients se retournèrent à ces mots et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés, imitant les commerçants. Joe sourit, content. Ils n'avaient pas de sac pour emporter leur butin mais cette fois-ci, ils ne comptaient pas emporter grand-chose – juste de quoi faire plaisir à leur Ma.

Il s'approcha des vitrines et commença à regarder les bijoux, interrogateur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ses goûts. Peut-être préfèrerait-elle ceux aux pierres les plus grosses ?

— Au fait, Joe, pourquoi c'est toi qui les regardes ? Nous aussi on veut en offrir à Ma !

— Taisez-vous et surveillez les otages ! grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux, et il baissa son revolver, plongé dans ses réflexions. Je réfléchis.

— C'est vrai ça ! appuya Averell d'une voix stupide. Et nous alors ?

— Mais taisez-vous !

Joe avait perdu son sourire, exaspéré par ses frères. Il en venait à penser qu'avec de tels idiots, il aurait dû observer les bijoux, l'air de rien, avant de braquer son arme une fois qu'il aurait fait son choix – peu importe pour les autres, il ne perdrait pas de temps pour eux, et puis il tenait à offrir à Ma le meilleur cadeau possible et évincer ses frères était une bonne option. Les commerçants s'entreregardèrent sans comprendre. Habituellement, les voleurs prenaient sans distinction pour les revendre ; ils ne s'adonnaient pas au lèche-vitrine.

Joe avait raison d'avoir peur. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que ses frères l'imitassent et regardassent les vitrines à leur tour à la recherche de la perle rare. Joe mit plusieurs secondes avant de s'en rendre compte – en fait, il le remarqua lorsqu'Averell interpella les vendeurs :

— Vous pensez que ce serait quoi, le meilleur cadeau pour la fête des mères ?

Joe pesta. Il quitta quelques instants son poste pour le frapper et le traiter d'imbécile.

— On ne pose pas de telles questions aux otages !

Mais les otages étaient désormais plus ou moins libres et le client le plus en périphérie tentait subrepticement de se glisser vers la sortie. Joe le repéra et pointa son revolver sur lui.

— Toi, bouge plus ! Et vous, bande d'idiots incapables –

Il fut totalement ignoré. Il s'énerva mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose ; ses frères voulaient aussi offrir un cadeau à leur Ma alors ils furèteraient aussi. Joe décida d'abandonner ; le temps filait. Alors parfois il jetait des regards noirs et levait son arme pour rappeler aux personnes présentes la menace qui pesait sur eux et que la seule sortie était inutilisable. Les deux commerçants avaient bien pensé à l'arrière-boutique mais au mieux, ils ne sauveraient que leur peau, et ils avaient de plus grandes chances d'être abattus dans le dos. Aussi ils restèrent tranquilles, priant pour que les quatre fous trouvassent rapidement leur bonheur et s'en allassent.

Il fallut plus de temps que tous, même les braqueurs, ne l'escomptaient, mais finalement ils sortirent.

Prochaine étape : pas la banque ou un autre commerce, mais la maison de leur Ma ! Et il fallait se presser, l'alerte avait dû être donnée et Lucky Luke ou d'autres de ses comparses devaient s'être mis à leur recherche. Cela ne les empêcha de se vanter et de se disputer pour savoir lequel des bijoux volés était le plus beau, alors même que tous cachaient le leur de la vue des autres pour ne pas se le faire piquer.

Cependant, Averell n'avait pas dû saisir l'ampleur de l'urgence car il disparut en un instant, ce que constatèrent ses frères avec stupéfaction en remarquant son silence.

— Mais où est encore passé cet imbécile ? fulmina Joe.

Ils aperçurent une boutique pour animaux et surtout, leur frère en sortir. Joe eut soudain envie de le pendre. Après l'avoir frappé et traité d'imbécile – il avait _payé_ son espèce de balle à chat, en plus –, ils s'en retournèrent à leur course, direction maison de leur Ma.

Joe avait raison de s'inquiéter au sujet d'éventuels poursuivants, car Lucky Luke était déjà sur leurs traces. Ainsi ce dernier croisa les bijoutiers hébétés, surpris d'apprendre que leur butin était volontairement peu fourni. Il les retrouva en dehors de la ville et il comprit de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'il l'aperçut. La maison de Ma Dalton. Il tiqua un instant et s'immobilisa, alors que les quatre frères frappaient à la porte de leur matrone. Evidemment, c'était la fête des mères aujourd'hui. Il haussa un sourcil. Pas que cela excusât le vol mais… tandis que les quatre frères s'exclamaient en cœur « Bonne fête Ma ! », il ne se sentit pas en droit de les priver de ces quelques instants avec leur mère, surtout en une telle journée. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se détourner avec un léger sourire. Leur capture attendrait bien une journée… ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient si difficiles à trouver, surtout pour lui.

Il disparut et aucun des Dalton ne s'était rendu compte même l'espace d'un instant de sa présence. Tous avaient leurs yeux brillants rivés vers leur mère, les mains tendus vers elle pour lui montrer les fruits de leur petit larcin. Cette pseudo-entente entre les frères ne dura pas longtemps car avant qu'elle n'eût eu le temps de réagir, les frères se bousculaient pour se retrouver devant elle, râlant sur les autres et les enjoignant d'attendre leur tour – Joe surtout – et, à l'inverse, défendant de manière plus ou moins véhémente leur place. Elle s'approcha d'eux, émue, avant de tenter de les prendre tous dans ses bras – William et Jack, aux extrémités, s'en trouvèrent lésés et maugréèrent sur les deux autres, jaloux. Elle s'écarta ensuite et évidemment, la question fatidique fut posée, alors que les bijoux étaient de nouveau tendus vers elle :

— Ma, tu préfères lequel ?

Ma les regarda tour à tour et estima que ce n'était pas le moment de faire du favoritisme. Elle était trop heureuse de les retrouver, libres, pour gâcher ainsi leurs instants ensemble, avant que ce fichu cow boy ne débarquât.

— Je les aime tous, voyons ! fit-elle en les récupérant.

Elle les remercia et les embrassa tour à tour avec une étreinte plus appuyée pour son Averell adoré. Puis elle les invita à entrer, la larme à l'œil, et referma la porte derrière eux.

— Vous arrivez à point nommé, j'ai préparé une bonne soupe, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Avec leurs diverses escapades, midi était déjà passée. Heureux, les quatre frères s'installèrent à table tandis que leur mère s'affairait derrière les fourneaux. La soupe en question était presque prête et si elle en avait préparé une bonne quantité, cela ne suffirait pas à sustenter ses fils, loin s'en fallait – surtout son petit Averell qui possédait un si grand estomac. Il lui faudrait donc s'activer pour trouver autre chose mais elle était ravie de le faire. Elle voyait ses fils si peu souvent et elle appréciait encore plus de les voir en cette journée si particulière. Dieu paraissait clément avec eux, pour une fois. Le simple fait d'entendre le son de leurs voix la ravissait.

Et cela, ses fils lui en donnaient l'occasion, car ils avaient repris leurs chamailleries en attendant le retour de leur mère.

– Puisque je vous dis que c'est le mien qu'elle a préféré, bande d'idiots ! Elle ne souhaitait juste pas vous blesser, c'est tout ! s'énerva Joe en renâclant.

Heureusement ou non, il n'y avait encore rien sur la table qui pût servir de projectile à envoyer sur la tête de ses frères. Ma n'apprécierait sûrement pas que sa décoration d'intérieur en fît les frais ou ses meubles, alors Joe se retenait malgré son désir pressant de tous les assommer. Il était évident que Ma avait préféré le sien, ses frères n'avaient aucun goût et ne connaissaient rien au sujet de la gent féminine !

Cependant, personne ne l'écoutait et tout le monde protestait, geignant que c'était absurde et que leur Ma avait préféré le leur. Comme aucun n'avait de réel argument pour étayer leur hypothèse si ce n'était leur conviction intime, la discussion fut davantage une confrontation de points de vue auxquels les autres restèrent sourds.

Malgré leur retenue, ils allaient en venir aux mains lorsque Ma réapparut, chargée d'une grosse marmite de soupe et un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, persuadée que la vue de la nourriture dissiperait au moins un temps les malentendus entre les frères. Cela fonctionna ; les quatre évadés se tournèrent de concert vers leur Ma et apprécièrent l'odeur du fumet qui se dégageait du récipient. Ils en salivèrent d'avance. C'était tout autre chose que les plats infâmes qu'on leur servait en prison !

Ce fut en posant la marmite sur la table qu'elle se rendit compte que, prise dans ses fourneaux, elle en avait oublié de mettre les couverts. Les quatre frères, occupés par leur dispute, n'y avaient pas prêté attention. Elle s'en épouvanta. Et dire qu'il lui fallait aussi préparer un plat supplémentaire pour subvenir aux appétits voraces de ses fils !

Les quatre frères remarquèrent aussitôt la mine catastrophée de leur Ma et, perplexes, ils se redressèrent. Joe, le premier, comprit le souci et se précipita vers le buffet en vue de récupérer les assiettes. Le message passa aisément aux yeux de ses frères qui se hâtèrent d'attraper le reste pour les disposer sur la table. Heureuse, leur Ma les servit avec entrain, vidant ainsi sa marmite sans avoir eu l'occasion de se servir car il n'y en avait pas assez pour cinq. Elle allait retourner en cuisine avec son récipient vide lorsqu'Averell l'interpella :

– Et toi, Ma ?

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin, étonnée. C'était une routine devenue certes inhabituelle, vu le temps qu'ils passaient en prison, mais elle aurait dû rester ancrée dans leurs esprits : elle préparait à manger et eux mangeaient sans se soucier de ses allées et venues en cuisine ni de savoir si elle mangeait en décalée ou même si sa nourriture refroidissait. Pourtant, les regards tournés vers elle étaient soucieux et aucun n'était penché sur son assiette, malgré leur faim évidente. Cela non plus n'était pas coutumier ; habituellement, ils se jetaient dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours.

– Il n'y en a pas assez pour cinq ; ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, mangez, je vais de ce pas préparer quelque chose d'autre !

Ses paroles ne rassurèrent ni n'enchantèrent aucunement ses fils. A sa surprise, après quelques secondes de silence, Averell tendit le bras pour récupérer l'assiette de sa mère et y verser une partie du contenu de la sienne. Gênés, les trois autres se redressèrent en proposant la leur pour compléter. Les yeux de Ma s'écarquillèrent.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– On partage avec toi, répondit Averell sur le ton de l'évidence en se rasseyant. Comme ça tu peux manger avec nous !

– Que… ?

– On y tient Ma !

Leur fuite, leurs larcins, ils n'avaient pas fait tout cela pour la nourriture de Ma mais pour Ma elle-même, même si, indubitablement, elle était bien meilleure que les plats fournis par la prison. Pour passer du temps avec elle en cette journée si particulière. Alors même s'ils auraient sans doute faim en finissant leurs assiettes, ils préféraient sacrifier cela pour profiter un peu de sa présence.

De toute façon, ce ne serait que partie remise puisqu'elle s'empresserait de faire un autre plat pour compléter !

Ma comprit alors elle ne protesta plus. La casserole posée sur le buffet de la cuisine, elle revint et s'assit aux côtés de ses fils, et après quelques secondes d'un silence en suspens, ils entamèrent leur repas avec bonne humeur – même si les frères retournèrent bien vite à leurs disputes. Leur temps leur était compté mais ils n'y pensèrent pas ; celui qui leur était offert les contentait déjà amplement.


End file.
